


Space Ghost - Chicago Style

by dsa_archivist, EA Karras (Anne)



Category: Space Ghost Coast to Coast, due South
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-04
Updated: 2000-01-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne/pseuds/EA%20Karras
Summary: Fraser, The Rays, et all go on Space Ghost.





	Space Ghost - Chicago Style

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Title: "Space Ghost - Chicago Style"
    Author: Magnes and EA Karras
    Feedback to: AND 
    twister_knickers@hotmail.com
    Rating: PG
    XOVER: Space Ghost
    Notes: This started as an evil thought on Magnes' part. 
    Then Karra had to run with it!!
    
    ---
    
    Space Ghost - SG
    Zorak - Z
    Moltar - M
    
    ---
    
    Space Ghost and Fraser:
    
    SG: Constable Fraser, welcome to the show.
    BF: Thank you kindly.
    SG: Red suits you.
    BF: Thank you.
    Z: Suits your partner better.
    BF: Pardon?
    M: Your partner.
    BF: Which one? They've both worn the traditional s...
    SG (interrupts): The Marlon Brando one.
    BF: Ah.
    
    (awkward pause)
    
    SG: So....you've worked with Brando, have you?
    F: Umm...no.  You see, my partner's father was a very big fan 
    of Mr. Brando's  
    SG: What's he like? 
    F: My partner?	Well, he's very energetic and his hair - 
    (Makes a gesture above his head) 
    SG: No, not your partner.  Whoever heard of him?  Tell us 
    about Brando! Think you could talk him into coming on my show? 
    F: I...don't believe that would be possible at this juncture. 
    Zorak: Get your own guests, Tad! 
    SG: Hey! 
    F: Tad? 
    SG: (leveling a power band at the mantis) That's it! 
    F: Oh, dear. 
    
    Space Ghost and Kowalski:
    
    SG: Welcome to the show, Detective.
    RK: Yeah? Thanks.
    SG: So, your partner's a mounted, right?
    RK: A what?
    SG: He's a mounted? 
    RK: Oh! No, he's a mountie. 
    SG: The horses ride him? 
    R: He doesn't have a horse. He has a wolf. 
    SG: So, his /wolf/ rides him. 
    RK:  Well...Yeah, kinda. 
    Zorak: What's a wolf doing in Chicago? 
    RK: I never asked. Didn't seem prudence. 
    SG: Who's Prudence? 
    RK: Oh, she knows Jermaine. 
    SG: What? 
    RK: What? 
    Zorak: Huh? 
    (Ray snickers) 
    SG: Any...way...the wolf's deaf? 
    RK: Sure. I guess. 
    SG: You guess? 
    RK: Yeah. 
    SG: You don't know? 
    RK: Well, I doubt. 
    
    Space Ghost and Ray Vecchio (As Armando) 
     
    SG: So. You're Constable Fraser's part... 
    RV: Who? I've never hear of any Fraser... 
    SG: But it says right here you're Ray Vec- 
    RV: No. I'm Armando Langostini. (glares) 
    SG: You're...who? 
    RV: The bookman. 
    SG: You're a librarian? 
    RV: I'm the /book/ man. 
    SG: Well. All right. 
    
    Space Ghost and Fraser Sr.
    
    SG: So...are you REALLY a ghost or some pretend type 
    of ghost? 
    FS: I never said anything of the sort.	Is 'Ghost' your 
    last name or are you some pretend type of would-be ghost? 
    SG: (flustered) I asked you first, Mr. Big Hat! 
    FS: Big Hat?  Now who are you talking to? 
    (Meanwhile, Motar and RayK are watching CHiPs and shouting 
    at all the car crashes as Space Ghost crashes and burns in 
    his own unique way.) 
    FS: Young man, I think help is in order. 
    
    Space Ghost and Constable Turnbull:
    
    SG: Welcome to my show, citizen Turnbull!
    T: Mr. Ghost, it is such an honor to be here. I have 
    all your shows on tape... 
    SG (beams) 
    Z: Oh brother. 
    BF: Indeed. 
    RK: Hey, Turnbull, can I get copies? 
    SG: So, oh-fan-of-mine, are you getting enough oxygen? 
    T (very seriously considering): I don't seem to be suffering 
    any type of disorientation or discomfort...none of my mental 
    or motor functions seem to be impared in any way, so yes, Mr. 
    Ghost, and thank you for inquiring, I believe I AM getting 
    enough oxygen. 
    RK: For the first time in his life. 
    BF: Turnbull DOES appear to be rather overwhelmed. 
    RV: Benny, he's practically drooling!
    F: Ray!
    SG: Saaay...I thought you didn't know Constable Fraser!
    RV: Whoops! Gotta go!
    
    Space Ghost and Sgt. Sam Thorne
     
    SG: W-who're you?!? 
    SST: Sgt. Sam Thorne, RCMP. 
    SG: Sam?  But - that's a man's name! 
    SST: Short for Samantha, but YOU can call me Sam.  Nice 
    underwear. 
    SG: WHAT? 
    SST: Nice underwear.  I like a man that's not afraid to 
    strut his stuff in a skin-tight bodysuit. 
    SG: You can see my underwear? 
    Z: Did you wear the Batman underoos again? 
    SG: NO!  Wait!	She must have super powers! 
    M (offscreen): In my dreams. 
    SST: Who's the bug? 
    SG: Zorak.  He loves hats. 
    SST: Nice vest. 
    Z: Gaaa....gaaa.... 
    SG: Hey!  Sam!	You're supposed to be looking at my underwear! 
    SST: Trust me, Tad, I am. 
    SG: Who told you my name? 
    SST: That gorgeous hunk'a burning love in the asbestos suit. 
    M: Heh, heh, heh. 
    SG: Traitor! 
    SST: So...you fellows busy tonight? 
    Z: Gaaa.... 
    M: NO! 
    SG: I-uh-I-uh-I-uh- 
    SST: Good.  It's a date.  I'll pick you up after the show. 
    Zorak: You could probably pick us all up at once. 
    SST: If you ask me nice. 
    M: I'm in love. 
    SG (recovering): Uh...next up, former British Prime Minister Margaret
    
       Thatcher! 
    
    Space Ghost and Thatcher 
     
    SG: Wow. So you were the Prime Minister of /all/ of ENgland! 
    MT: Well, I....no. 
    SG: But you're Margaret Thatcher! 
    MT: Yes, yes. Of course. 
    SG: So, you admit it. 
    MT: Admit what? 
    SG: You were prime minister. 
    MT: I think you have me mistaken for... 
    SG: No use denying it, Missy. We know who you are. 
    (off screen: RK: Yeh. She's the Ice Queen.) 
    MT: I heard that! 
    
    Space Ghost and Diefenbaker 
     
    SG: So.  You're the wolf. 
    D: 
    SG: Some sources tell me you're deaf.  That you, you know, can't hear.
    D: 
    SG: Ever meet Lassie? 
    D:
    SG: Hello! Is this thing on??
    
    Space Ghost and Frannie
    
    SG: You're Francesca Vecchio...(warily) Right?
    FV: Right!
    SG: And you're not a librarian.
    FV: No....
    SG: I'm relieved.
    FV:
    SG: So, what's it like working with the mountie?
    FV: Oh, wow...He's just so...Canadian!
    SG: Could you be more...specific?
    FV: Not really, no.
    SG: So...
    FV: Mm.
    SG: Six immaculate conceptions, huh?
    FV (alarmed): What??
    Z: Dummy! That hasn't happened yet!
    FV: Wait...wait...what??
    SG: Nevermind!
    
    


End file.
